Tomb Raider: Avenger
by HRForsyth
Summary: Lara Croft has been invited to join The Avengers and work with the likes of Captain America, Thor, Hulk and Ironman. But trouble is around the corner when The Other and his Chitauri army return to seek havoc over Earth. This time he has bought some familiar faces from Lara's past to help him this time. How will Lara deal with this?
1. Chapter 1

Tomb Raider Avenger

Chapter 1: Introduction

"On Earth there is a group who have been a pain in my side for some time!" "Time and time again I try and concur that disgusting planet but my plans are always foiled!" "My Chitauri army are well numbered but at the same time out matched in combat by these...Avengers!"

"With that Asgardian reject Loki failing me, I have gathered more information about this group who defeated me and my army!" "Captain America the Super Solider, The God of Thunder Thor, Tony Stark's Iron Man, The Incredible Hulk, Black Widow and Hawkeye have put a dent in my plans for domination, and now they look too become stronger!"

"Nick Fury is adding more to this so called group, and his first contact is a further enemy and an enemy you all know very well." "She has caused you major disruptions and chaos in the past and now The Avengers look to acquire her services to help them retrieve more artefacts that could lead to Earth being drawn into death and destruction in the wrong hands!"

"I have summoned you here to help me exterminate these heroes and share my glory with my Chitauri society". "Together, we can rule not just over the humans, but the universe!"

...

The Other stood in front of the summoned party after explaining why he has bought them to this mysterious place. He stood tall over the four and he seemed to be abit intimidating to say the least. The Other is the leader of an extraterrestrial race known as the Chitauri. He was a demanding and emotionless leader of the race and didn't take failure lightly.

The fearless leader had summoned Jacqueline Natla, the CEO of Natla Technologies, The ancient dark spirit Xolotl, Amanda Evert and the Egyptian God of Chaos and Destruction Seth, and these four did feel slightly anxious and bewildered on how they turned up on this alien planet, but they did agree with the commands of this fearless leader.

"I sense hatred and anger in your presence my four comrades". "Take that frustration out on your enemies The Avengers, S.H.E.I.L.D, The World and the one who has condemned you to misery ... 'LARA CROFT!'


	2. Chapter 2

Tomb Raider Avenger

Chapter 2: Fury's call

Lara sat reading through her journal in the hotel lobby. The lobby was quiet, the sound of the receptionist hard at work could only be heard and the coolness of the air condition helped air out the humid and sweltering temperatures which were outside in the Indian sun.

The journal that Lara had was all her past adventures and told of tales on the many artefacts she discovered on her travels. Her mind had many flash backs on the times she fought super natural forces and how she took down many evil empires on her way to saving not just the world, but perhaps the universe itself.

As Lara dug deep into her notes, her dark brown, exotic and charming eyes followed the words on the page and it started to sink in that these were the days she had real challenges and had fun doing her work. These days it was a lot quieter and no real challenge at all. All her life, the girl from Wimbledon, London England rose to the ultimatums thrown at her and every time she always found her way to succeed when not only her life depended on it, but others depending on her too.

Lara dug deeper into her notes and started to play with her long, gorgeous, silky brown pony tail when the sound of footsteps cancelled out the peaceful harmony of that cool, refreshing and relaxing environment.

"Mind if I sit here?" said a deep, American voice aiming his question at the deep in thought Lara.

"Of course, General Fury" Replied Lara still reading her cherished memories, "It's always a privilege to see you!"

"You aswell Miss Croft", replied Fury looking at the stunning and elegant woman sitting in front of her, "If you know it was me without noticing me, you know why I am here?"

General Nick Fury was a tall, African American director of the espionage and ever so secret agency called S.H.I.E.L.D (_Strategic Homeland Intervention, Enforcement and Logistics Division) _who Lara has pumped into him and his agents once or twice in the past.

"If you're coming all the way to India for a date Director Fury you are mistaken, I don't date super spies, not my type!" Lara smiled looking away from her journal and into the eye and eye patch of Fury. Lara tried her charm to break the ice with Fury which was never going to be that easy, he was a tough nut to crack and rarely smiled or even chuckled at the smallest things. But on this occasion Nick did give off a small grin at the comments made by Lara.

"Same as ever, witty and teasing", Fury declared looking into those sexy eyes of Miss Croft. "Sure you're not related to Tony Stark, like two peas in a pod you too".

Lara smiled back and put her journal to the side and turned her attention back to Fury.

"So what you doing here Nick, a director doesn't do his agents work and travel thousands of miles to speak to me", suggested Lara sitting comfortably in her seat.

"I came because I know you would be hard to find...and hard to reason with", responded Fury sitting back in the arm chair keeping his eye Lara with such focus like a sniper.

A small laugh came from Lara, "Really... did you tell your Agents I don't bite?"

"Let me cut to the business Miss Croft", voiced Fury. "I have come here personally to invite you to join a unique group of extraordinary people".

Lara suddenly led in and wanted to hear what Fury had to say to her. She seemed interested in what he had to say.

"Miss Croft, we feel that with your skills you can become a valid member of The Avengers and with more training you might be able to overcome bigger obstacles then torso monsters".

"You want me to become like a super spy?" Questioned Lara

"Yes, you would make a perfect spy, like Black Widow or Hawkeye". "Without them, The Chitauri army may have been over powering, even for our four main heroes. "

"No disrespect Director, I am my own person, not an agent nut." "I work alone with my own back team", responded Lara with a harsh tone in her voice. "What is the real reason?"

Fury looked bewildered and knew Agent Hill or Coulson would be eaten alive by this wild temptress.

"Your skills are, well unique to helping us find artefacts which could cause major disruption to the world as we know it!" "As an archaeologist-adventuress, you would be perfect fit to not only The Avengers but also a great S.H.I.E.L.D agent".

"So let me get this straight Fury", Lara was starting to become concerned and abit annoyed. "You want my skills to fit into an organisation which caused alot of destruction in New York and want me to do your dirty work for you?" "You have a lot of heated rep after that fight with those aliens Fury, I know your team saved lives and saved us from damnation, but your actions and those heroes caused millions or billions worth of damage and if I joined people may question my decision to join such a cracked up group!"

Fury was becoming angry with Lara's comments and he stood up and kept his eye on Lara.

"Without us stopping Loki, millions or billions of people would have died and that could have been you included Miss Croft." "I know what we did was drastic, but we couldn't lie down and surrender under a power hungry monster".

Lara stood and grabbed her bag. She headed towards the hotel door and was going to leave the cool environment of the hotel and out into the oven of the Indian heat. Before she got to the door and put her shades on to reflect the light away from her eyes. She turned to the director.

"I respect your offer Nick, but I can't accept it". "It's not the right move for me!"

Fury slowly strolled over to her and grabbed something out of his pocket and it was a sheet of paper, with some disturbing and hurtful information which will cause Lara a major headache.

"I don't take no for an answer and you will change your mind when you see this".

Lara took the paper and looked at the information given to her. She suddenly took her glasses off and looked again at Fury who had an 'I told you so' expression on his face.

"I thought they were dead?" Lara demanding answers

"You thought they were dead, but they survived!" Fury replied. "And all we know is that they are coming for you and for us!"

Lara walked around trying to soak up the information she had been given. Four villains she defeated in her previous adventures are coming to revenge their fallen pasts and want Lara out of the way.

"Changing your mind yet?" asked Fury smugly

Lara turned and smiled. "A normal day at the office it seems". "I accept your offer Fury!"

Fury put his hand out in the act of professionalism and friendship. "Welcome to S.H.I.E.L.D." "And Welcome to The Avengers Lara!"

Lara put her hand out and reached out for his hand and accepted his proposal. In that cool and relaxing environment, Lara and Fury knew they had alot of work to do!


	3. Chapter 3

Tomb Raider Avenger

Chapter 3: A Feisty Reunion

"Looks like you haven't taken the news well then hey Tony?" Doctor Banner asked working his magic in the laboratory of S.H.I.E.L.D's Flying Hellicarrier

Tony Stark turned to Doctor Banner and seemed to be more steamed than a roast vegetable.

"It's a conspiracy or something, it has to be!"

"No conspiracy, just pure fact!" Doctor Banner replied, still digging deep in his research.

Tony kept pacing up and down to think why this bad news came raining on his parade. Tony Stark, the genius, playboy, billionaire and a major philanthropist rarely loses his cool in a dire situation and uses sarcasm and his charm to keep calm, but not on this occasion. Behind the wealth and intelligent lies a story being Tony. With a multi billionaire company under his belt, an amazing girlfriend in Pepper Potts and a true hero to everyone in being the one and only Iron Man!

"What is Fury trying to do, kill me?" Tony pondered still walking up and down "I'm a certificated MESNA member genius and helped old Captain Blue Bird out when the chips where down". "Ungrateful son of a bitch!"

Doctor Bruce Banner with a sarcastic sympathetic look on his face nodded and got back to his work. Doctor Banner was an expert in the field of Gamma Radiation and when it comes to it, he could tell everything from start to finish. He had a dark secret behind the genius and high IQ. When Banner reaches a point of anger with a rushing heart beat of 200 beats a second, he reaches a point where he transforms into The Incredible Hulk. Years ago, Doctor Banner was involved in a Gamma Radiation incident and the radiation changed his whole DNA from then on. These days, Banner has learned to control his anger and rage and kept the Hulk under lock and key.

"I don't know, maybe Fury has a motive!"

Tony turned to Bruce and had a look of "Are you serious?"

"Bruce, do you think Fury has a true motive of bring that 'adventuress' to the team?" Fury was using

"Well she does know the enemies Fury was talking about and they were all defeated by Lara!" Bruce explained still deep in research, moving things around on the electronic board.

Tony sat down and scratched his head to still think of an answer to why Fury had invited Lara Croft to the team.

"True, but there is another motive," "A motive so deep and personal that it will..."

"It will what Stark?" said a masculine voice coming from the door way.

There stood Steve Rodgers, AKA Captain America. The living legend and first ever Avenger to grace the world during World War II and single handily stopped The Red Skull and Hydra from taking over the world.

"Hey it's the old man!" Sarcastically slurred Tony," Tell me Steve, isn't it time to take your pills for the day or time to play bingo?"

"Still the same lame jokes as ever Stark!" Smiled Rogers

"I think their fresh, don't you agree Doctor Banner? Looking at Bruce to get some reassurance that he doesn't look like a fool.

"Keep me out of this guys, I'm here for work and get this mess sorted out", responded Banner still monitoring that screen.

"Stark, why are you so unhappy with Miss Croft joining the team?" Asked Steve confused

Tony sighed and knew this would be a long story so he grabbed a bag of blueberries and started to tell his story.

"Years ago, I sorta dated Lara Croft when I was young and reckless!" Stark said with a sign of anguish on his face when he told Steve and Bruce.

Bruce suddenly stopped and turned with a sense of disbelief on his face and put down his glasses on the table. Steve smiled and gave out a small laugh to the comments made.

"Something funny grandpa?" remarked Tony looking at the living legend.

"Oh nothing, I just can't imagine you and Lara Croft, you know together?" laughed Steve

"Well, when you were sleeping comfy in Ice, I was seeing the world and trying to change it for the better". "In England, I pumped into her and we hit it off pretty well".

"So why the grudge Stark?" Steve asked grabbing a seat and stealing one of his blueberries from the silver packet.

As Tony was about to explain that horrid and dark part of the story a luscious and sexy voice entered the room. "Because he concentrated more on work, than he did on me!"

The three men turned to see Lara Croft standing in the door way where Steve Rodgers was before.

"Jesus, does no one knock these days?" Tony Stark muttered looking to the heavens with hands on his hips in disbelief.

"Hello Tony, been a while." Said Lara softly

Tony waved and looked down at the ground still in disbelief and then looked her in the eyes.

"Well it has been what I don't know 15 years or so!" Tony sarcastically said, as he pretended to look at his watch to mock the comment Lara made.

"You still act like a child Tony, after 15 years you have not grown up the slightest", Lara bellowed at the genius standing in front of her.

Steve and Bruce looked at each other and knew this was going to turn ugly. Hell has no fury like a women scorned!

"Me a child!" "After I gave you money to go on your little trips and also for weapons and training?" "I say your being a child not to accept what I did for you?" "Heck I wanted to install Jarvis into your precious Croft Manor but no you had to have a wrinkled, old pervert follow you around and their your every needs!"

Lara stood up to Stark and wasn't afraid, But neither was Stark.

"Please no fighting team, we have work that needs to be done here!"Nick Fury ordered as he entered the room with such a presence.

"Remember when I said ages ago we weren't a team, but a time bomb?" Banner said looking at Steve Rodgers.

"Yes, I agree with you on that one Doctor" Steve Replied with his arms crossed concentrating on the fight in hand.

"Enough squabbling you two, we all need to talk!" Fury ordered again looking at the four heroes.

"You're not sending us to relationship counselling around your Captain Jack Sparrow? Tony sarcastically suggested still looking into the flaming eyes of Lara.

"Oh please, you're the one who needs counselling Tony!" Lara smugly suggested looking into the frosty, cold eyes of Tony Stark.

"Here is an idea for you Dora the Explorer!" Stark responded, "Why don't you stay out of my business and you won't get hurt!"

"Like you did to my heart?"

Tony stood bemused on what she said. Tony knew he went abit too far, but he was so proud he didn't want to say he went too far.

"Thought so Stark, I can read you like a book!" Lara said coldly as she turned to Steve and Bruce, leaving Tony to feel the frosty chill of the cold shoulder.

"And you two are?" Lara asked

"Steve Rodgers mam", responded Steve putting his hand out with a warmth welcome.

Lara shook his hand and looking into his deep, blue eyes. "Captain America, Super Solider right?"

"You have done your homework, I'm impressed Miss Croft!" Steve Smiled shaking her hand.

"My father said alot about you and was a big admirer of your work Steve".

"Great to have followers across the pond I must say, thanks Miss Croft".

Lara then turned to Doctor Banner.

"They said you were coming, I am Doctor Bruce Banner, glad to meet you!"

Lara looked bewildered at the man in front of her.

"The famous Bruce Banner, well know Gamma researcher and to my understanding you transform into the Incredible Hulk, correct!"

"You can say that". Bruce smiled uncomfortably

"When can I meet the Hulk, I love how he smashes up things and loses control!" Lara laughed

"I rather keep the other guy under lock and key for a while; last time I was on here... he made a big mess!"

Lara shrugged and then turned to Fury. Stark looked annoyed on what she said to Banner and felt like she was copying him.

"It feels like an echo in here!" He thought looking at Steve who was still smiling at what she said. He knew what Stark was thinking.

"Let's get moving to the control room, we have a lot to discuss with Agent Romanov!" Explained Fury as he turned his back on his comrades and headed to the control room.

Steve and Bruce followed to leave a bewildered Tony and feisty Lara in the same room together.

"Welcome to the team", coldly said Tony as he walked passed her not making eye contact.

Lara placed her hands on her hips and shook her head.

"This is going to be a long day", she thought as she followed Tony out of the room and to the control room.


End file.
